1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to unlocking apparatuses for printed circuit boards, particularly to an unlocking apparatus which can conveniently detach a printed circuit board from a computer chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
To update a server, printed circuit boards, such as a motherboard or an expansion card, it may need to detach the server or the printed circuit boards from the chassis to repair or to replace some electronic components in the printed circuit boards. Usually, the printed circuit boards are secured to a limiting space in the bottom of the computer chassis. The printed circuit board may be detached manually from the chassis. Other electronic components may be damaged when detaching the printed circuit board.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.